Pride, Prejudice and Potions
by imprecisesubject
Summary: Everyone's at Hogwarts. Lizzie Bennet - her two sisters, Jane and Lydia, her best friend Charlotte, and some guy called Darcy... I guess things will end up being a bit... magical.
1. Chapter One - The Hogwarts Express

The Bennet's were one of those wizarding families that kept their heads down, tried not to get into trouble and largely stayed unnoticed. Unfortunately, they were also one of those families that were huge, and had a past that they were trying to distance themselves from. A few generations back, Harold Bennet had blown up an entire muggle suburb, by accident, and had caused shame for the entire family. For this exact reason, Mr and Mrs Bennet were determined that their family would not ever enter the spotlight like they had all those years ago. Their plans changed, however, when they had Lydia. She was the third of their daughters, and completely unlike the other two. She was rebellious, always looking for the next adventure and probably a little bit nuts.

By the time Lydia turned 11, her two older sisters, Jane and Lizzie, were in fourth and second year respectively. Usually, in wizarding families such as the Bennet's, many of the siblings would end up in the same house at Hogwarts, but the Bennet's really were unusual, even if they weren't ready to admit it. Jane was sorted into Hufflepuff in her first year and Lizzie was sorted into Ravenclaw.

As Mr and Mrs Bennet farewelled all three girls on Platform 9 and 3/4, they wondered where their precious, crazy Lydia was going to fit in. 24 hours later a scrawny owl soared into their kitchen. When they opened the letter that it clutched in its talons, a loud popping sound echoed around the room as scarlet and gold confetti rose into the air and consequently landed in their hair. They turned to each other and laughed, Gryffindor was definitely a good choice for their baby, and they were pleased.

Earlier that day, as the Bennet sisters were on the Hogwarts Express, Jane quickly hugged her two baby sisters and then left them to find their own compartments, insisting that she had to go and say hello to everyone.

Lizzie turned to Lydia and grinned, "Come on, let's find a compartment, I'm sure Charlotte is in here somewhere!"

Lydia nervously followed her older sister. She was excited to be going somewhere new, but she was worried people wouldn't want to be friends with her.

As they walked, they passed a compartment that had 4 boys sitting in it. Three of them were dressed in the yellow and black of Hufflepuff while a miserable looking, dark-haired boy was dressed in the Gryffindor colours. As they passed the boys Lizzie let out a disgusted grunt and quickened her pace. Lydia recognised one of the boys as Bing Lee, but didn't know any of the others. Lydia knew that Jane and Bing were sort of kind of going out, so why was Lizzie acting so cold to him?

"Lizzie, that was Bing! Why didn't you say hi!?" She asked, as they continued walking.

"Yeah, I'll see him later, he knows I wasn't snubbing him. It's the others in there that I'm not so fond of," Lizzie replied, in a non-committal tone.

"But they looked okay," Lydia wondered out loud, "None of them were Slytherin."

"Here's the thing, Lydia, you can't always judge someone on their house. In fact, don't ever judge someone based on that – you have no idea what's lying beneath the surface."

Lydia was silent after that, blindly following her sister through the train. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice wafting out from one of the compartments.

Charlotte Lu had been frequenting Bennet family meals for two years now and even though that wasn't that long, it was almost like she was a sister.

The two Bennet sisters piled themselves into the sears where Charlotte and her younger sister Maria were talking animatedly. They all said their hello's and talked about the things they were looking forward to. The conversation quickly turned to the books they'd read since they'd last seen each other, so Maria and Lydia started playing wizard chess to block out their elder sister's nerdiness.

Suddenly, a figure with black hair moved past their compartment.

"Hang on –" Lydia, slid open the compartment door and yelled out to the figure, "MARY?! Come and join us!"

When Lydia pulled Mary into the carriage, Lizzie was taken aback.

"Mary?" She asked, "Are you…at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah," The Bennet's cousin replied, "I got my letter, so I guess I am. I'm sure Mum and Dad sent you guys an owl about it."

"Wow, I must have totally forgotten!"

"Yeah, I'm not surprised."

* * *

_A/N: Hi! This is a really shaky start for a story that I'm actually really excited about! There'll be a bit of time-jumping in the early chapters but I promise that it'll all smooth out once everyone is established and you know what's going on at Hogwarts. Let me know what you think by reviewing it! Also send me ideas for filler things. I've got my main plot but you know.. Hogwarts is one of those places where all kinds of things happen!_


	2. Chapter Two - Jane and Bing

When Bing saw the two younger Bennet sisters walk past the compartment he was sitting in with Fitz, Brandon and Darcy, he realised that all the Bennet's must be on board. At least, he hoped so, because the train was pulling out from the platform. He excused himself and wandered out into the corridor. He knew she'd be up with the fifth years so he slowly made his way to the front of the train.

As he passed compartment number 52 he heard a laugh that he knew too well, and he backtracked. There she was, as usual, with a massive smile on her face and her head tipping back in laughter, letting her auburn hair float down her back. She caught his eye and narrowed her own, suggesting to him that he should get out of sight for a few minutes.

He walked back down to the nearest dining carriage, where no one ever sat, because really, the train ride wasn't long enough for any meals. Bing sat down in one of the window seats and waited.

Not five minutes later, she walked into the cart.

"Jane –," he started to say.

"No," she interrupted, "this isn't going to continue. We can't keep just going behind everyone's backs and meeting secretly and going to all this effort. It's too much and who really cares anyway!"

"I.. kind of do," Bing said, feeling a bit resigned. He knew that this was probably going to come up sometime soon, but he was hoping it wouldn't. He prepared himself for the worst blow. She was the nicest girl in all of Hogwarts, but she was also not going to do something she didn't want to do.

"Bing, we either break up completely now, no benefits OR we just go public and be a proper couple."

Bing looked up, surprised. This was not at all what he was expecting.

"What?"

"It's all or nothing," she said, a look of determination in her eyes.

* * *

They'd met last year. Jane was in fourth year and Bing was in third. Jane could hardly even remember how it had happened. She'd thought she'd known everyone in Hufflepuff, but sometimes she'd see a kid younger than her and wonder where they'd come from. They'd been at a Hufflepuff house party, celebrating one of their Quidditch victories, just before Christmas. Bing knew exactly who Jane was; everyone talked about her, girls wanted to be her and guys wanted to be with her - yet she was strangely oblivious to all the attention she got.

Some of the seventh years had gotten out a radio and were playing the station that had all the good music – it was rarely heard while you were in Hogwarts, only a few people had radios. Jane was standing in her group of friends, all older than Bing, and he'd gone straight up to her and asked her to dance. He didn't really know why he did it. She was beautiful and lovely to everyone, but he wasn't the courageous type. Her friends all chuckled at the idea of this third year just thinking he could ask Jane Bennet to dance, but of course, because she is the kindest soul on the planet, she agreed.

After that they dated, but in secret. It'd been 5 months and they mostly snuck around late at night or at Hogsmeade, stealing moments away from the people who might make rude remarks.

Both of them were tired of it, but both were too nice to say anything. Until, that is, Jane talked to Lizzie about it.

"You've got to give him an ultimatum, Jane," she had said. "Otherwise neither of you are going to speak up and it'll just be this vicious cycle where both of you are unhappy."

It'd taken the whole of summer for Jane to bring herself to do it. She couldn't do it by owl… or when he came to her town for the day – not when he'd gone to that much effort. So, she decided, she'd do it when they were on the train. There were plenty of people around them to distract them if he told her he didn't want to go public.

* * *

"All. I'm all in," he replied, amazed that she was even giving him this chance.

* * *

_A/N Second chapter's up really fast, but it won't always be like this! You'll get two or three chapters every Wednesday (if I can do more in between, I will, but just thought I should tell you what to expect!) _  
_I'd love any feedback you have to give! Let me know if you want more of Jane and Bing!_


End file.
